


coffee table

by summerdayghost



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-06 21:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16395224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: The rules were simple. Shane could do this as long as Ryan never had to see it. Inversely Ryan could also do this as long as Shane never had to see it.





	coffee table

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kissoffools](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissoffools/gifts).



When Ryan got home Shane was slumped over on the couch watching some house hunting show. It had some sort of stupid twist that Ryan couldn’t quite remember. The television was the only source of light in the apartment. Ryan found himself walking slowly to prevent himself from tripping over anything.

He sat down carefully next to Shane, “Nope.”

“Come on, this show is a modern masterpiece, and you can’t deny it,” he leaned closer to Ryan, “Remember that time we spent eight hours watching this show?”

Ryan remembered. He remembered well enough to know that had happened more than once, and yet the basic premise of the show still escaped him. He would remember it better when he didn’t have so much else on his mind (which seemed like always nowadays).

“It’s not the tv,” Ryan shook his head, “It’s the dead person.”

Shane was wearing his glasses and Ryan could see the reflection of the show within the frames, “What dead person?”

Ryan rolled his eyes, “Don’t play games with me. I know what a dead body smells like.”

“Hopefully no one else in our building does,” Shane smiled.

Ryan couldn’t help but smile back, “I don’t know. I think old Mrs. O'Shaughnessy had some wild adventures in her youth.”

“As have most senior citizens,” Shane reached for the beer on the coffee table but didn’t actually open it, “Besides, she doesn’t really count. It’s not like she would care.”

Ryan shrugged, “I think her cats would care. But back on topic. You’re breaking the rules.”

The rules were simple. Shane could do this as long as Ryan never had to see it. Inversely Ryan could also do this as long as Shane never had to see it.

“You can’t see him though,” Shane opened the tab on the beer.

“Yeah, but I can smell him.”

“And whose fault is that?” there was something in the tone of his voice that wasn’t quite serious.

His eyes might as well have bugged out of his head, “Yours!”

“You’re the one who just had to have a nose,” Shane paused, “ I just didn’t have the time to properly get rid of him this time.”

“Where is he?”

Shane sighed, “Coffee table.”

Ryan threw up his hands, “Great, just great.”

He had actually liked that coffee table.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
